


The Wasteland I Call Home

by Molmcar



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molmcar/pseuds/Molmcar
Summary: This is a new idea that I based off of my rat girlies.





	The Wasteland I Call Home

It was foolish of me to think that they would allow me to ride the thorny dragons into battle. I was not a son; I was a daughter. I let out a slow breath, controlling my long since boiled rage. Erythe (pronounced Air-ih-thee) had me pinned to the ground. Her eyes gazed into mine. The flecks of hazel in the deep brown sparkled in the sun. Her smooth lips were pursed, and she had a perplexed, yet ‘why are we at this again’ kind of face. She was so beautiful. She was one of the few clan people that had white splashed throughout her body that contrasted her tanned skinned tone. She was small-framed, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to pin me to the ground, even though I am a bit on the heavier side. It also has never stopped her from succeeding…now that I think about it.

She always does this. She is always the first one to pin me to the ground when I get angry at the elders, at our miserable lives, or at myself. As I loosened my body and resisted the urge to continue fighting her, more for pleasure than pain at this point, she let go of me and stepped away. She reached out her hand, offering me assistance in getting up. I took it.

“Let’s do this Hespe (pronounced Hespee). If we pass this final test, we will become Daughters of Nara. We will become the greatest assassins, together.” She said, and as she said it, I mouthed the words along with her, mockingly. Her face turned serious and she punched me in the arm.

“Oh, ow! A little hard, don’t you think?” I asked, rubbing where she had hit.

“The punishment was befitting.” She sneered. “Come on, we need to solve this puzzle, so they’ll give us a chance at beings the Daughters of Nara. So we figured out everything up to here…” her voice trailed off as she glanced through and pointed to a section on the lower end of the weathered parchment. 

“What does it say?” I asked.

“Territory that knows no bounds, without sun, without sound. At the center of life been given, is a secret door, that has long been hidden.”

“Center of life been given….” I thought out loud. I paced, thinking of closed off places in or around the community that were silent. 

“There’s more.”

“What else does it say?

“When the crescent stares from on high, its smile, though damaged, penetrates Terra’s (Terra is a reference to an old god, part of creation story that birthed the river, creating the desert oasis) dried tears, and into the night, wane-forever vanished.”

“Well, that did not help.”

She stuck her tongue out at me, which resulted in a big grin plastered across my face. She was so cute. I pulled my scarf inward, covering more of my face. The sand below our feet was beginning to stir. A sandstorm was imminent. I placed the goggles over my eyes to shield them. She followed suit, sealing each inch of her skin from visibility, and off we went towards The Oasis. We were about 15 minutes out of the city limits on the exterior ring surrounding the village, still within safety limits. The sandworms, dune spiders, cactuar, thorny dragons, and other various aggressive cohabitants of the wasteland rarely ventured this close to the city. The city is constantly surrounded by patrols that guard the inhabitants within the walls. Sons of Neer and Daughters of Nara refer to the warriors of the clan. To me, it has always been unfair how sexist the protectant jobs are, but what do I know? I’m just a child in the eyes of the elders. 

Sons of Neer are members within the clan that undergo vigorous strength training and learn the art of spears, throwing daggers, and always carry with them a shield. They often, but not always, are chosen from a young age and are expected to uphold the great honor of being chosen. Commonly it is the role of noblemen, but there are stories of abandoned children who assimilate into the role as well. With the dangers that come with living here, we need all the help we can get. Around the age of 10, boys first meet their dragons, and are required to spend a majority of their time bonding with the creatures to allow a subconscious level of communication between the beast and the man. Apparently, the dragons don’t “speak” to women, but I know that that is a load of bullshit. The elders say that women are not worthy and are not strong enough in willpower to bear the weight of such a strong and inherently evil creature. Bullshit. Women are weak, and cannot control themselves, let alone another. Bull. Shit. 

One of these nights, I’m going to sneak in and ride a thorny dragon. Then they’ll see. Sexist trash.

I felt an arm wrap around me. “You’re quiet.” I heard a soft whisper in my ear, that quickly excited my deep desires. I knew it was Erythe. 

“Just lost in my thoughts again.” I smiled at her, though I’m sure only the crinkles of my eyes were visible through the goggles. My slight growing fiery, began to subside. Amazing how she can do that to me.

“And we’ve arrived,” she began, opening her opens out towards the village, also known as The Oasis, “home sweet home.”


End file.
